The First Meeting
by Flower princess11
Summary: Baby Andy Shortman meets the new born daughter of the Johanssen family, little Kiara and although they are babies, their parents can see a special bond form between them.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Meeting_**

It was a lovely, early fall day in the city of Hillwood, as a black Mazda car, drove by one of the city's nicer suburbs, with a little family of three inside it.

"I sure hope they like the gift…'Helga said and her husband sent her an amused look.

"Helga, you already gave them a bunch of baby girl clothes and a teddy bear the day their baby was born and you have been visiting Phoebe each day in the hospital…I'm sure they liked each gift you have given them…"Arnold pointed.

Just three days ago, their best friends Gerald and Phoebe Johanssen had a child of their own…Their first child, a beautiful, healthy 7 ½ pound baby girl named Kiara Satomi Johanssen who was the perfect blend of her mother and father.

"I know but Phoebe is like family to me and this is our god daughter…I'm just so happy for her and Gerald because I know what they are feeling…'Helga said as she glanced at the baby that was in the backseat, all safe and snug in his cute little car seat.

It was their three month old son, Andy Phillip Shortman, who was for once, napping peacefully as his father continued to drive. Last night Phoebe was finally released from the hospital, she had to stay since she chose to have a caesarean birth and needed to stay a few days to recover. Well, now the doctors said she could go home and now they were on the way to see the newly made parents as well as introduce their son to whom they hoped would be his new playmate.

"Aren't you excited Andy? We are going to see your new best friend…'Helga cooed silently while her baby still slept.

"I sure hope that he and Kiara like each other…" Helga said to herself but her husband heard her.

"They're babies Helga, I'm sure they will get along…'Arnold said.

'I know that I sound silly but if they are going to be playmates…I hope that they will be friends like we all were as kids…" Helga said.

It had been a little dream of hers and Phoebe that when they got married and had kids, that their kids would be the best of friends like they were. It was nice that they were so close in age as well. Andy was just three months old and Kiara was only 3 days today.

"They will, our little guy is the sweetest, most well behave baby in the world and who couldn't love him…'Arnold said, making his wife giggle.

"You got that right…" Helga agreed as they continued their drive to the Johanssen house.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

 _At the Johanssen house_

They soon arrived to large, well maintain house that was only 5 minutes away from their own home. Since Phoebe worked as a robotics engineer to a big company and Gerald found his calling as a business man, they both made good money and could afford living in a neighborhood like this.

The couple got out of their car and Helga got Andy out of his car seat, he was finally awake and Arnold went to get the little present they got for little Kiara. They soon made it to the door, rang the doorbell and in about 1 minute, Gerald opened the door.

"Well hey guys…" Gerald greeted and soon focused on his god son.

"Hey there little man, how you've been…'Gerald cooed to Andy, which made the infant gurgle in response.

"I see…"Gerald joked, pretending that the baby actually said something.

"Hi Gerald…"Arnold greeted.

"Hey there Mr. Dad, how was the first night?..."Helga asked.

"I got to say, a bit of an adventure…I can get why you both were so tired the first week after you both brought Andy home…'Gerald sighed but they knew he was happy.

"So I take it you guys are here to see my baby girl…'Gerald said, sounding proud when he said _his_ baby girl.

'Doi! We're here to welcome you and your beautiful little girl home and also, to introduce Andy to her…" Helga said as her baby son was sucking his little thumb.

"Well come on, Phoebe's feeding her right now…'Gerald said as he invited his two friends and their son inside.

Once there, the couple saw the new mother, Phoebe Johanssen, formerly Phoebe Heyerdahl, in the process of burping a baby girl that was dressed in an adorable pink onesie.

"Hey babe, we got company…" Gerald announced.

"Hi Arnold…Hi Helga…. Hello little Andy…'Phoebe greeted as she still held her baby.

"Hey Pheebs, how are you feeling?..."Helga asked.

"A little tired…but very, very happy…"She admitted.

"I know that feeling…" Helga said as she took the gift bag from her husband.

"We got this for little Kiara…" Helga said.

"Another gift? Helga, you already gave us one when you visited us in the hospital…'Phoebe said.

"So?…'Helga shrugged as she handed them the gift bag and since Phoebe was busy with Kiara, Gerald was the one to pull out the gift.

It was a very cute pink-and-purple bunny with a bow and Phoebe smiled at the sight.

"Oh it's so cute…'Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I saw it and I immediately had to get it for Kiara…"Helga said.

"Thanks you guys, this will have a nice place in the nursery…"Gerald said as he took the gift to the nursery.

Once he was back, the four parents were in a deep conversation and Helga was smiling about something.

"Anyway, now that the gift giving has been done, I think it's time for our son to meet your daughter…'Helga said and Arnold nodded.

"Alright, their first meeting, Gerald, go get the camera…"Phoebe ordered her husband who pulled out his phone and put it on video.

"Okay…Mr. Andy Shortman, I would like you to meet Ms. Kiara Johanssen…'Helga said dramatically as she held her son closer in order to see the other baby.

Gerald was filming, Arnold was amusingly watching this, while the mother's held their babies close, although they didn't do or say anything for a moment. However, while Andy was quiet, he looked very focus on little Kiara. Despite being 3 months old and Kiara being a new born, the two infants looked like they were actually _looking_ at each other.

"Say hello to your new friend Andy…" Helga encouraged, though she knew her baby couldn't say anything.

However, to her surprise, he started gurgling and moving his hands.

 _"_ _Gah…Gooo…Ehhh…"_ Andy let out as he looked like he was trying to reach for little Kiara who was still quiet in her mother's arms.

"Looks like he's trying…'Arnold commented, smiling at his son.

Suddenly he got a little fussy and Helga went to sit next to Phoebe who was still holding onto Kiara. Andy quieted down but he suddenly stretched his little hand and he was now touching little Kiara's hand and the two parents could swear that he was smiling right now.

 _'_ _Ga…Ga…_ 'Baby Andy let out.

 _"_ _Ehhh…."_ Little Kiara let out with some drool, making it seem like the two babies were having their own conversation, no matter how unlikely it was.

All the while, their mothers were squealing in delight and giggling, as they watched the interaction between their two babies who they knew would be very good friends for now on.

"Oh, isn't that just precious?..."Phoebe said, finding the entire thing absolutely adorable.

"Quick Arnold, take a picture…'Helga ordered her husband, who nodded.

Arnold pulled out his smart phone and took a few pictures of his baby son who was still holding Kiara's little hand.

"I think Andy has a crush on Kiara…" Arnold said, making the two mothers laugh while Gerald shook his head.

"Oh no way, my baby girl has just been born, she ain't ready for that…"Gerald said in an over-protective father tone.

"Oh, lighten up Geraldo, he was just kidding…'Helga said, before turning her attention to her baby.

"It would be a nice thought, I mean Andy and Kiara will be playmates and we both said that they would be going to Urban Tots preschool together…and they do seem to like each other now…. Maybe one day they'll fall in love and get married…"Phoebe said with giggles.

"Then we would all be related…'Helga continued and Gerald pouted.

"Will you both stop that, they are just babies and they just met, this is no time to start with the matchmaking…" Gerald said in annoyance…. "Can you believe this Arnold?...'Gerald turned to his friend, who was smiling neutrally.

"I don't know Gerald, they do make a cute little couple…'Arnold commented.

'Oh Arnold, not you too…'Gerald whined.

"Okay, enough joking around…So tell me, what's it like having a girl?...' Helga asked with interest.

"Like everything I ever thought it could be and more…" Phoebe sighed as she admired her baby girl.

'I know the feeling with my son…" Helga said as she admired her precious little Andy, who was still looking at Kiara.

The two father's smiled at this and the two families soon chatted, talked about the trials and blessings of parenthood, laughed, joked, caught up and soon hours passed and it was time to leave.

Andy started fussing, he looked like he was trying to reach for Kiara but they had to leave…

"No baby, we got to be getting home now…but don't worry, we'll come back to play with your new friend real soon…" Helga said to her baby who was still fussing a bit.

"How about tomorrow?..." Phoebe suggested, as she noticed that despite being a few days old, Kiara has been focusing on Andy almost the entire visit.

It's obvious that being babies or not, a little seed of friendship has just been planted today, one Phoebe suspected would grow and grow as the two infants grew as well.

'Perfect…Well see ya you guys and stay strong…The first few days are the hardest but then it will be as routine as riding a bike…'Helga said in encouragement.

"Try saying that to our faces…'Gerald said and Helga giggled, unable to hold it.

"Okay, we're still getting used to it…but if anyone could do it, it's us…"Helga said and Arnold just chuckled.

The two families soon bid goodbye and the Shortman family got into their car and were on their way home.

"I swear, Kiara looks cuter each time I see her…" Helga said happily as she was in the back seat with Andy who was still fussy.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll see Kiara again tomorrow…Arnold said softly to his son without taking his eyes off the road.

"You can't blame him, he's missing his future wife already…" Helga giggled.

"Helga, you know that we were just kidding, Andy is three months old and Kiara is only three days today…" Arnold said to his wife who sent him a knowing smile.

"You're right, I guess we should wait until they are three _years_ old before making wedding plans…You must remember, I was three when I decided that I was going to marry you…." Helga reminded him, making her husband smile at that.

"And you spent the next 6 years acting like you couldn't stand me…'Arnold reminded her but he was smiling all the while… "Let's just hope that Andy at least inherited his old man's charm…'Arnold said.

'Oh yeah, that " _charm",_ when you basically fell over your own feet trying to chase after Ruth, Lila and Summer before you figured out I was the one for you…'Helga quipped, making her husband grin at that.

"If I recall, you could barely keep your hands off me and you always swooned in my presence…" Arnold said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, but that was because you were the best guy I ever knew…and you want to know something?...'Helga started.

"What?...'Arnold asked.

"You still are…" Helga said sweetly.

"Really?...'Arnold said, smiling wide.

'Well, I'll be honest, your son is giving you some competition but I have more than enough room in my heart for the both of you…'Helga said.

"Same here…'Arnold said as he gave her a quick wink, since she was in the back seat and he couldn't kiss her… _yet_ anyway.

The happy little family soon arrived home, very pleased with the fact that their son now had a friend, whom they had a feeling would have a big place of his life now, even if he wasn't aware of it now.

Maybe Andy and Kiara would grow up to be the best of friends, playing together, going to school together, family vacations, birthdays and holidays and before you know it, they would both be all grown up, graduating and going off to college together as friends and maybe even as something a little more than that. Maybe they might even fall in love together...

It could happen…

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
